The Imperfect Storm
The Imperfect Storm is the thirtieth episode of Digimon Tamers. It was preceded by Goliath and followed by Kazu's Upgrade. Plot Takato, Guilmon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, and Kenta are sleeping in a cave somewhere in the desert while Henry and Terriermon keep watch (Actually, Terriermon is sleeping on the job). Takato wakes up, and wakes Guilmon up as it is their turn to keep watch. Rika and Renamon are currently in a forest area with dark purple sky. Rika is asleep while Renamon wakes up to DigiGnomes, which she finds annoying before she realizes she is starting to sound like Rika. Beelzemon rides his motorcycle Behemoth in search of an opponent to use his newfound power on. When day arrives, Takato tells the others that they should go to the flag, as Rika and Renamon might go there, and if they are together, they can find Calumon easier. As they head to the flag, Kenta feels guilty about not liking Rika very much when he should feel bad about her missing. Kazu says this is needless guilt and she hates them because they don't have Digimon. Leomon says that their partners will come eventually, and Kazu and Kenta wonder what their partners might be. Kazu thinks Angemon would be cool, but Kenta thinks Kazu is more likely to get a Sukamon. Jeri asks Leomon if he meant what he said, and Leomon says he only said that to shut them up and bring joy into the lives of some poor misguided youth. They reach the area where the flag was, and find that the flag is gone. Guilmon finds the hole that the flag was in, and notices Calumon's scent. It's clear to them that Calumon found the flag, escaped the Devas, and is looking for the tamers. Yamaki watches an old report of Vikaralamon's attack on TV and wonders if anything is left of Hypnos. At the Hypnos building, much of the lab is still intact after Makuramon's attack, and some government agents and scientists are looking at it. One agent doesn't want to restart Hypnos without Yamaki, but the other one does, wanting the first agent to stay out of his way. The second agent has his scientists put Hypnos back online. In the digital world, this causes Earth to spark with electricity, causing a sandstorm. A data stream moves toward Takato and the others, but Guilmon notices a cave, so they hide in it. Terriermon notices something glowing inside Takato's backpack. Takato pulls out the com device Yamaki gave them, which is now working. Takato sends Yamaki an email, telling him that they made it to the digital world, and they're all right. Yamaki receives the email. The sandstorm stops after a while, and the com device's power shuts off. Renamon tells Rika what DigiGnomes are, and that they're friendly. She decides they should rest here, and walks off to get something to eat. Beelzemon finds a swarm of Chrysalimon and decides to use them as target practice. He destroys many Chrysalimon with Double Impact, his two pistols, before the remaining Chrysalimon digivolve together into Infermon. Infermon attacks Beelzemon with Spider Shooter, but Beelzemon destroys him with Darkness Claw and absorbs his data. Caturamon tells Beelzemon to stop wasting time and that he must keep his end of the bargain. Rika waits impatiently for Renamon to find food, and wonders if the DigiGnomes know where to find water. The DigiGnomes lead Rika to a river. As she hops across some stones, a wave of water from the river attacks her. Renamon, who is in the process of picking mushrooms, hears this. Someone throws a log attached to a vine into the river for Rika to grab onto, and she climbs to the ground to find that her rescuer is Calumon. Renamon runs toward them, being chased by another wave of water appearing out of nowhere. It sends all three of them flying back up to the desert, but Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon, landing on her feet and shielding Rika and Calumon from the fall with her tails. At Hypnos, the second agent decides to start up Juggernaut again. The first agent is opposed to this and calls Yamaki. Guilmon says that Calumon is on his way, and has Kyubimon with him. Kyubimon runs over to them, with Rika riding on her back and Calumon on Rika's back. Now that everyone is reunited, they decide to return home. Henry tries to send an email to Yamaki, but the com device only seems to work if there's a storm. Then Beelzemon arrives, and Kyubimon recognizes him as Impmon, to which he says "That loser doesn't exist anymore". She knows he must have made a deal with the Devas. Beelzemon aims his pistol at Kyubimon, who digivolves to Taomon. When the Hypnos scientists start up Juggernaut, it starts to sandstorm, thunder, and lightning in the digital world. Taomon protects everyone with Talisman Spell, and Beelzemon rides away up the mountain. The second agent tells the scientists to shut down the test sequence, but the system won't respond, even though it was supposed to automatically shut down after the test. Yamaki and Riley enter, answering the first agent's call. Caturamon appears before the tamers, and uses Howl of the Heavens, destroying Taomon's Talisman Spell and sending the tamers and their Digimon flying. Caturamon grabs Calumon and jumps away. Taomon protects everyone with another Talisman Spell except Takato, Henry, and Terriermon, who go flying into a data stream and vanish. When Yamaki and Riley shut down Juggernaut, the storm in the digital world stops. Note *Beelzemon and Caturamon are the antagonists of this episode *Rika, Renamon, and Calumon reunite with the others, and Takato, Henry, and Terriermon are separated from them *Caturamon captures Calumon *Hypnos is restarted Category:Episodes